Sic Itur ad Astra
by sky75rk
Summary: Sasuke wouldn't give in. Naruto wouldn't give in either. Who would change when religion interferes with the decision of the love of your life and stubborness rises to conquer? [AU.SasuNaru]
1. Uno: Sanctus Deus

_**Sic Itur ad Astra**_

_Uno: Sanctus Deus_

Standard disclaimers apply.

_**--- **_

_Santo Dios _

_Santo Fuerte _

_Santo Inmortal_

_Libranos Señor de la Peste _

_Y de todo mal_

The priest gave his blessings to the devoted _Christians _whom he always prayed for. The people showed their ardent love for God—this he knew. He saw familiar faces all the time every Sunday, with their eyes closed in silent, concentrated contemplation. With their eyes focused on—not him—but on the words he spoke. He was proud that he came to know such people. Rarely do they exist.

Of course, in this quiet, little town, this small church is actually big enough to fill the small number of people who actively participated in the Holy Eucharist. As he came to witness, there are only a few families completely dedicated to attend the masses without fail, and fortunately for him, the number seemed almost exact to occupy the small space the _chapel _held, all in its tiny glory.

And there has been enough to start their own small choir.

_Ave Maria_

_Gratia Plena_

_Dominus tecum, benedicta tu_

_Benedictus fructus tui eribus_

_Et benedictus fructus—_

The door opened quite soundly and the choir suddenly stopped at the impact it brought.

The priest noticed. Another family came in—and he recognized them. The over bearing aura all surrounded them—the entire clan—and they made their way into some of the empty seats that he found, the other people avoided.

Father Marquez immediately resumed the mass despite having to halt during their entrance. It seemed that it was the first that _they _came late for today's celebration, but the priest saw someone he assumed, was the cause of their unexpected tardiness.

---

His father was angry at him, and he was angry right back. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was about to head out to… _somewhere he rather would not talk about_ when his father—and mother—persuaded him to attend mass this day.

He can still remember the heated conversation that transpired between the father and son. _You've never asked me or forced me to go with you, why would you start caring now? _It had been a wrong question, apparently, and he was surprised that his father detained the hand that he knew was just itching to hurt._ You need to attend mass, honey. _His mother had told him. _You're a Christian, just like us, and you should be aware of your duties to the Almighty one. _His mother was right—he was a _Christian _but he never practiced the faith anyway. It was only a name, for him.

His did not yield to his mother and finally, his father gave him the ultimatum. _Come with us or I'll see to it that you never set foot out of this house again. _That had been it. He liked being outside—if only to stay away form his father and his perfect, _perfect _brother who only watched the whole scene with amused eyes.

And he did go. He threw on his casual clothes, a red shirt and jeans and donned on his left ear only, a single dangling cross earring. Right, he _is _a Christian and he should be _proud _of it.

And he achieved his true purpose for wearing the clothes he doesn't usually don. His father went silent, a sign that he was fuming, and almost… _almost _banged the door open when they reached the chapel. He never knew about the place, only heard of it. After all, this is the first time he came here since…. Well, since.

They came and sat to a pew where he knew it was treated as private property. No one sat there so it was easy to assure. He sighed silently, exasperated. When the time came for them to take their seats, he all at once sat, the wooden pew sliding a bit backwards.

This earned him another glare from his father. And he struggled not to roll his eyes. He was an _Uchiha. _And he knew that an Uchiha should never ever do that.

Instead, his eyes studied the whole of the interior, silently berating anything that did not please him. Either the walls were too white or there were too many people or something he could come up. He was whining, he knew, and that was another big no for being an Uchiha, but a person could not help but do that—he really wished to be out of there.

Scanning the surroundings so, his gaze finally landed on something too bright, that his eyes hurt. He wanted to turn away, to close his eyes and shut the brightness out. It was uncomfortable, to be compelled to light all of a sudden, but he couldn't help it. It was just too bright to ignore.

Too bright.

---

_This, my child, will be the only gift you will ever give to the Almighty for all the blessings that he gave us. Devote yourself to him. We owe him so many things that even I can't begin to start where. This is your thanks. This is your love. This will be your only sacrifice. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm trying to convey to you? _

He remembered all too clearly the words that were repeated to him as if they were spoken just yesterday. He did have so many things to be thankful for and he had no idea of how to repay the Almighty for the kindness he showed him.

He was lost in so many self-inflicted sufferings that he did not know where to go that time. It was a hard time for him, being alone in the streets with nothing to eat, or shelter to come home to.

Alas, he was found by this compassionate being, and he was brought back from the lost world of the unknown. He was sheltered, kept from harm's ways and was warmed. It was truly a joy to experience other people love him like they were their own.

Naruto entered the seminary not because he wanted to become a priest. He entered because he had nowhere else to turn to and this was the only place that would not turn him away.

He was readily accepted and he tried to repay their own kindness by giving some of his own. He worked dutifully, always polite, always aware other's needs. _I don't think that doing all of this will show how much I am grateful to you all. _He told them and they said that he had heard his calling.

_This, my child, will be the only gift you will ever give to the Almighty for all the blessings that he gave you. Devote yourself to him. You owe him so many things that even the whole world's riches can't suffice. This is your thanks. This is your love. This will be your only sacrifice. Do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm trying to convey to you?_

He had nodded his head then. _Yes, Father. _He replied those words with conviction and faith. Father Marquez smiled and he smiled back. _I am not forcing you to become a priest. There are other ways to express your gratitude to Him even without having to enter the house. Are you sure about this? _

He, again, nodded. _I don't think those other ways will be enough to show my love and gratitude to him. Nothing, except this. _He was sure of that, years ago, that he will continue on his dream—to give back all the love to Him.

Since then, he did not step out of the gates unless he was told to, and he never was. He spent all his childhood years building on knowledge about his Creator and all the miracles he did. The son He sacrificed, the pain He endured.

He sang with all his heart, hoping to escalate his feelings to the God he loved more than anything.

Abruptly, the doors opened. And inside came in a family he never learned to trust much. He noticed that the entire choir stopped and he urged them to continue. They did, and soon, he found the family already seated to their usual area and Father Marquez resuming his words.

He felt eyes at him and he stared back. He was not aware this time. Why is that boy looking at me? Why is he lingering his gaze? Why isn't he moving away to look at other things? It did bother him, but he couldn't care otherwise.

So he sang, with a voice so pure and tender, and he heard the other devotees sing with him. It made him happy.

Although even through all his devotion, he can't stop to think about many other things.

Like going outside.

And he hated to admit it, even if he loved the feeling of the seminary when he was inside, he wondered…

What was life beyond the door?

---

"It was a very beautiful celebration, Father," said calm and collected young man with bright blue eyes and blond hair. "I felt that I am yet again touched by the hands of the loving God, himself,"

It was unnatural, that someone as young as he, someone that should have been roughing it out with other people his age, was speaking of words that didn't come out of people's mouths at all. Father Marquez knew that inside the calm and polite young man, was indeed another person, playful and fun, yet, at this moment, he couldn't see any trace of that boy—not that he ever saw it.

He knew it was there, somewhere. However, it became his nature to become like this. Speaking of deep, deep words of what he always knew was sincerity, because he grew up with people who spoke of God more often than the number of times they ate.

"You're a good kid, Naruto," said the priest and ruffled the hair of the adolescent familiarly, earning a serene smile from the blonde youth. "Why don't you go and eat? It's already a little over lunch time,"

Naruto gave the priest a 'no' for his response. "I still have to finish putting away the things in the altar, Father. I'll just catch up with you and eat later," with that, Naruto proceeded to walk away.

Father Marquez watched as he went a smile on his lips. He knew that the blonde kid wanted to be in the service of the Almighty, although he _felt _that he didn't belong there. Yet, no matter how much he hinted to the boy to try, at least, to have a taste of the outside, he always refused. Even though he can see that the blonde very much wanted to.

_Why do you confine yourself to your vows and pride? _

---

Naruto placed the chalice back to its rightful place and locked it away. He picked up the folded cloth into his hands and placed it on top of the altar to cover it with the said object.

It was now autumn, the leaves that were colored to a light brown scattered all over their backyard. It was another turn of events; another time for him to watch the world change. He had been like this, only wanting to observe from afar. He couldn't bring the courage to taste for himself, the adventure he desired all too much—maybe he lacked the courage thereof. He blamed himself for being weak—for having a weakness that he haven't conquered yet.

He wasn't prepared to leave the comfort that home provided him with.

He sighed; surely he would…soon, but not now.

He felt a familiar presence behind him and saw Father Marquez. "I thought you went ahead without me, Father. Why the sudden change of heart?" his words were not from him—they were not him. They were from someone that struggled so hard to become perfect in the eyes of God.

He was curious as to why the priest would come back for him. Was he going to say something important? Or did he forget anything else? The blonde boy scanned around the whole of the chapel and was sure that nothing was left that belonged to the seminary.

"Naruto," started the priest slowly. "I've been meaning to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

The priest smiled at him and he relaxed. It couldn't be that bad, he thought.

"I want you to attend a normal school like anyone else, Naruto. You need to see for yourself and experience what any ordinary kid should experience.you don't need to lock yourself away,"

"But--"

The priest looked stern and at the same time, persuasive to a good part. "No. I want—we want you to realize that we are not holding you back to doing what you want. We do not have reign over your life. God gave that to you to care for. You are in charge of it,"

The blonde was quiet and the priest waited patiently for the reply. "As you'd like, Father," he finally abided and acknowledged.

"It's hard, I know, to feel like you're starting over again. But we are certain that you can take on whatever responsibilities you will have in the future. We trust you, so please, trust us,"

Naruto nodded once, and then scampered back into his room. The priest could only smile so much. They wanted this for Naruto—for a boy, exploited to the point that he felt he couldn't trust any more, for a boy they all came to love and care for dearly.

---

As they went home, he knew that he would be scolded once again by the man he called father.

And he was right, he always was. His father was too predictable.

Sasuke mastered this art. He mastered tuning the people he didn't like out of his ears and of his life. It was hard to, at first, since his father was so adept in catching his attention and bringing him back to the reality he almost came to hate. But he learned the art of it, and it was the only reason why he was able to tone down his anger.

He had always been an obedient child. All he did was to please both his parents and now he wondered where did he go wrong? All his efforts—there were all in vain. And it hurt.

But right now, it didn't. Because he was numb and couldn't feel anything. After all, all those times he was ignored, he could feel that he was invisible, and invisibility doesn't hurt anyone.

It was hard to live his life. At school, he had been—and probably still is—popular, but only because he possessed that untouchable attitude that seemed to get the attention of the crowd. He was never untouchable and he was never that high. He always craved for the love that was deprived of him.

It was unfair.

He knew he couldn't have everything.

When his thoughts came back to that time where he _prayed._ He saw someone that had the same look of longing as he had. _We're the same. Both him and I. _It was refreshing to see that it was not only him that felt like this, that someone shared through the pain.

But he didn't bother. The knowledge itself was enough to reassure him that he isn't alone. Never was. And maybe, that's the reason he was even mildly interested.

He was going to school tomorrow, and with some dark hope forming in his heart and mind, he fell asleep. He did not hassle himself to pray. He, in no way, did anyway.

---

Kneeling across the crucifix, azure eyes were closed to the world around him, surrounding himself in the darkness and comforting himself at the peace it brought. He brought upon his lips, a red crucifix that he always kept with him, and kissed it tenderly.

_My Savior, it has yet come to my notice that I will be spending another time away from you. Forgive me if ever I may ignore you and forget to thank you for the things you did for me. The thorns that hurt you in the most unbearable way, may it stay in my memories and serve as a reminder of your undying and selfless love. _

_Tomorrow, I will begin another day of unexpected affairs. Guide everyone I care for that they may stay safe and that the whole world be cleansed of their sin. _

He did the sign of the cross, kissed the crucifix once again, and continued on his remaining tasks. He brushed his teeth and then climbed up his bed.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

**-Continued-**

Author's notes: I'm sorry but I plan to have _Anonymity _take the backseat for now. _Kremlin Dusk _I promise, is underway. I'm having troubles thinking of new chapters for it.

**Sanctus Deus means Holy God**

**Review?**


	2. Dos: Adsum

_**Sic Itur ad Astra **_

_Dos: Adsum _

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

He went and created no impact on his first day, as he predicted. He sat at the corner table, and made himself small and inconspicuous as much as he can. He pulled out his materials when the teacher asked them to and he finished his work within the time allotted. He tried to do all his work perfectly. He wanted the seminarians and the priests proud of him so he did no move to cause trouble or whatsoever. The day went by insignificantly and soon the time to eat lunch was already there. He gathered his books and neatly placed it under his table. He, then, took his brown bag of food and proceeded to the cafeteria.

This was what he observed first. The students rarely went to the cafeteria to eat. They always just went in there to buy their food then they went straight to the gardens to eat and talk and mingle with their friends. That was just perfect. It was what he wanted.

He figured out that he was wrong though. He entered the cafeteria silently and saw that there were as much people as there were outside. And apparently, according to his intuition, those people exuded the aura of the 'popular kids'.

He sighed internally and went to the corner most tables and tried to be invisible once again. He was eating silently and peacefully. He was calm. He was alone. No one was going to bother him.

"Watch where you're going freak!"

His blue eyes snapped suddenly and he looked for the owner of the loud and angry voice.

At the other side of the room, he saw the angry owner holding another helpless student by the collar and lifted him up. His eyes flashed in annoyance. The boy was muttering a continuous apology but the tyrant just wouldn't let the issue go. Naruto scanned his blue eyes over the area and saw that a tray of food was cluttered at the floor. He assumed that the boy accidentally bumped and caused the food to spill over.

The helpless student was thrown away and he ended up in front of Naruto. Almost immediately, the blonde helped the student up and he saw in the boy's eyes with gratitude and at the same time, fear. He heard him whisper. "Don't do anything to help me or you'll just provoke him to hurt you too," blue eyes widened in shock.

_Happy are those who work for peace; God will call them his children. _

_Happy are those who are persecuted because they do what God requires; the Kingdom of God is theirs. _

He remembered the things that Father Marquez taught him and he shook his head. "No. You don't have to do this by yourself. Someone needs to stand up to them,"

The boy panicked. "No. They'll just hurt you too," he insisted and he shook his head vehemently to persuade him as he felt that bully move closer to them.

Naruto pushed the boy behind him and with determined eyes, he faced the bully.

"Protecting the freak now, aren't we? Well, you made the wrong choice," he said with his superior voice.

"No," Naruto's voice was soft but firm. "I made the right choice,"

The bully laughed out loud. "Do you think that? Well, I'll just have to prove to everyone else that you're wrong," he made a big gesture and other students were now circling the two of them. The student he was protecting was holding his arm and whispering to stop it.

Naruto pretended not to hear. _God would want me to protect his children. God wanted me not to ignore this wretched child. God wants me to turn him away from his evil deeds. _He told himself and his determination strengthened.

---

"What do you want, Kakashi?" Sasuke's irritated tone echoed throughout the now empty classroom. It was already lunch time, but he can't go and use this time to be left alone.

Hatake Kakashi was his Economics teacher and also a close family friend. They met each other when Sasuke was still a child and the latter had known him ever since. He supposed that this teacher was there to look after him whenever he wasn't at home.

Not that he needed any chaperone.

"Well?" he asked again and the man looked at Sasuke seriously.

"I heard that you had another fight with your father, Sasuke," direct and straight to the point. That always had been Kakashi's style.

Sasuke gave a casual gesture. "Of course. It happens a lot," he merely said and turned his back from his mentor. "Not that you'd have to care. I don't want you to," he added and went out the door.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. The fights between Sasuke and his father was getting more and more frequent and he is worried that one day, Sasuke or his father would just snap and try to kill each other off.

_Oh well, if that time comes, I'll just have to stop it. _He decided and quickly snatched from his pocket an orange book. He glanced around to make sure that there were no students loitering around before he read.

---

"Oh? You sound sure? Don't think I can prove just how wrong you are?" he threatened and dared Naruto to be aggravated by his words. It meant nothing to the blue eyed boy.

"_Qui multum probat nihil probat,_" he incited and the bully stepped back.

"What the hell are you saying, freak?" the boy demanded and his hands moved forward to clutch Naruto by the collar. Warm blue eyes turned to artic and those hands that threatened to hurt stopped before he reached him. Naruto continued. "_Cave ne cadas,_" his voice, unexpectedly, dropped in tone and he didn't realize that his voice seemed to emit a dark aura around him—one that he thought he left behind long ago, when he was still living in the streets to survive.

Naruto didn't want to frighten the bully, but exasperation and irritation got the better of him and rapidly, _the dead language _came out of his mouth before he could help himself. To him, it sounded natural, but who knew what the other students thought? For all they knew, he might be reciting an incantation that will curse the bully.

It was like this or black off. And he'd rather stay awake than lie on the clinic bed on his first day.

There was no use to think about it. It has passed. The bully gave him one last threatening look and said, "Don't think that you'll be able to get rid of me just because of your fucking words," then he left.

He sighed and thanked the Lord that he didn't get into a fist fight. Violence is never the answer, the Fathers once taught him. We have to learn to defend our faith and our actions by words, they said.

Yet, he didn't know whether they would be proud of him or not. His words earlier on were not of wisdom. They were of philosophy and annoyance. His impatience made his words sharp and not reprimanding. His intentions were solely to scare the bully off to leave them alone.

He had sinned.

As soon as he realized what he had done, he removed the hand that was holding his arm and without even bothering to say goodbye, he left the room and went to a place no one dared to go to publicly. But he didn't care.

And he knew no one would.

_It's time to ask for forgiveness. _

---

When Sasuke entered the cafeteria, he became aware that something eventful happened in it recently. It was written all over the place.

The students were talking amongst themselves and a table was turned over, indicating that there was a fight that occurred. He assumed that it was some of the jocks that took pride and joy in hurting other students that did it. He walked to the counter and got his food and went to his usual table.

His _friends _were already seated, with their respective foods and also talking. He saw that Shikamaru—one of the most talented students that school had, who was also owned the laziest ass he knew, was looking at the area where the table that was brought down was situated.

His curiosity sparked. If the lazy boy was getting interested, it must mean something. "What happened?" he asked, and his _friends _one by one started story telling.

"It was because this clumsy oaf here," Ino started, pointing at Kiba. "Managed to bumped against the most insufferable prat there is and spilled his food on him," Sasuke understood that the prat Ino was talking about was Eiji, the captain of the football team with the largest ego.

"I said I was sorry. It wasn't as if I wanted to piss that fucker of, you know. If that had been anybody else, I would've pounded them to dust," he said and frowned as Ino slapped him on the head.

"If Shino didn't tell you to not make a move before you get suspended, then you would've took him on even though you know you wouldn't win," Ino pointed out again, and Shino remained quiet. Ino sighed. "How many detentions and suspensions must you have before you watch your actions, dog boy? If Shino wasn't around these days, you would've been expelled already,"

"Shino Shino Shino," Kiba repeatedly said the boy's name, mocking Ino's mannerism of intonation. "It's not my fault that it's my nature not to bow down against any force aside myself," he said trailing off before adding quietly. "..Or my sister,"

The table laughed and Sasuke smirked. "So what happened next?"

Shikamaru took over. "Some new kid stepped in and pushed Kiba behind and handled the idiot himself," Sasuke's interest peaked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, then the kid was about to be pummeled to hell and back but his eyes transformed,"

"Transformed?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome to really comprehend, but his eyes suddenly turned to solid ice and hid body language just told everyone that he _could _hurt if he wanted to, when before it was only indifferent. Hell, it seemed like winter in here when he did that, and it as if he could kill someone by just _looking_. Then he started sprouting off words,"

Kiba interrupted. "It was nonsense, if you asked me. Couldn't understand a word he said. Creepy," Kiba shuddered in recollection.

A lazy look from Shikamaru earned him another slap from Ino. "I-it… it was Latin," another new voice emerged and Sasuke finally saw Hyuuga Hinata arrive on their table. The shy girl bowed her head and sat down next to Ino, starting to eat her lunch.

"A dead language?" black eyes closed shortly for a moment of thought. Latin was no longer taught in schools, except in seminaries. Where did that kid learn it from?

_Could it be?_

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru. "It was Latin. I understood the first sentence he said, probably because it was a famous quote from someone during those days that it got recorded,"

"Really? Who said that? What did it mean?" Ino placed her elbow on the table and propped her head on her hand.

"It meant 'he who proves much proves nothing'. And remembering who said that it just troublesome,"

"But you know it anyway," muttered Ino.

Shikamaru yawned, not affected.

Sasuke opened his bottle of mineral water. "A fitting statement for someone like Eiji," he said and the others nodded. "You said that the kid was new. Do you know who he is?"

Kiba shook his head as did the others. "Nope. Never saw him before. He wasn't in any of our classes,"

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What kind of freak would like to learn and speak a dead language anyway? It's not as if he could take to someone using it,"

At the start of Kiba's usual ranting, Sasuke's interest waned and he tuned everyone out again.

Like he always did.

---

He held his red crucifix against his chest and knelt down in front of the cross of the crucified Jesus Christ. He had been running for almost ten minutes wandering around the school in search of a chapel and when he couldn't find any, he recalled that he was going in a public school and not necessarily a Catholic school.

He, therefore, went inside the music room, where he knew there was a crucifix hanging and knelt in front of it.

_I'm sorry, my God. I have once again violated one of your important laws. I shouldn't have made an impulsive action, and let my patience wear out. I should've, instead, tried to talk more rationally and carefully, and not let the actions of my past haunt me once again. _

_I am trying so hard to bury in my past, the mannerisms I had and leave it there. But it seems that living outside pushes me to my limits and testing my patience. _

_I also have been selfish, O Lord. I used the things that the Fathers taught me for selfish reasons and I am sorry for that. It wasn't the words that really made the difference, but the fact that my intentions are tainted… this is my wrong doing. If only I could convince Father Marquez that I no longer need to be around these people, that I only need you to complete my life, then I wouldn't be facing my fears. _

_But that also makes me selfish, I know. If this is your will, then it will be done. _

Naruto made the sign of the cross and kissed his rosary before putting it back into his pocket. He glanced at his wrist watch and seeing as he was about to have his next class, he gathered the things he got from his locker before he went to the cafeteria and advanced forward. He had history next.

And the moment he stepped out the back door of the room, the front door opened and a series of melded voices reach his ears. He hadn't got the chance to stop and observe, not that he wanted to, so he continued on walking to his next destination.

His heart, heavy and weary, made him sick. He was so close to ruining the image of a good child he took years to form before the Fathers. He didn't want to be cast away yet again. He wanted to keep the home he lived in for almost nine years—or more. Even if it meant giving everything to the Almighty to stay there.

And that was what he wanted, right? It had been his dream to give back everything that God blessed him with.

Ridding himself of thoughts that inevitably led to doubts, he entered his next class.

---

Ino opened the door to the music and room and the whole group entered the room. At the corner of Sasuke's eye, he saw a mass of golden blonde hair, which almost blinded him, leave and close the back door.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening it again; trying to make sure he hadn't seen an illusion.

The back door was closed when he neared it. He held the knob and felt lingering warmth in it.

The blonde hair was not hard to miss, but never did he encounter one that almost shone as brightly as the sun.

Yet, the presence that lingered in that certain door knob held a familiar feeling, that someone was trying to reach out and find him. In it held the trace of a long forgotten past that was slowly easing its way out.

Like him.

They were alike.

Both he and that person that left this heat.

The door knob now felt cold under his skin and he let go, but his thoughts wouldn't. He sat down on his usual seat beside the window and with one last enduring look at the door knob; he made up his mind to find the person that held in him the same yearning he had.

Home.

**-Continued-**

**Cave ne cadas means 'be careful, lest you fall' **

**Adsum means 'I am present'**

**Review? **


	3. Tres: Plena Session

**Sic Itur Ad Astra **

_Trés: Plena Session _

Standard Disclaimers apply.

---

_The rain starts dripping. _

The skies darken at the onslaught of tears that the angels cry.

Or so he believed.

Naruto gazed outside the window with a despondent look upon his face and he sat his head in between his arms as he waited for their teacher to arrive, just like the other students. Unlike them though, he stayed at the corner, where his chair was situated and silently watched as the rain fell from the heavens.

_The rain continues on, the soft pitter-patter of the water drops creating a melancholic music to his ears. _

He sighed. His first day at school was uneventful, save for the trouble at the cafeteria. Naruto vowed never to enter that place again.

Economics was his subject that time, and he heard the other students talking how their supposed teacher never came on time. Despite of the annoyance that it will cause when they cram for their finals because of this behavior, the blonde can't help but feel thankful that at least he wouldn't be introduced to his classmates yet.

It was awkward, how he almost anticipated the introductions to come earlier that morning, but he had been lucky, or so he considered himself one, that everything was so busy that the teachers seemed to have forgotten about the presence of a new student there. It was not a problem for him anyway.

The students saw him and they tried to talk to him, but he didn't know what to tell or say to them. After years of growing up in a very secluded environment, all he could sprout out of his mouth was about religion, and thus, knowing that it isn't the most interesting subject for the young.

Of course he knew about that. He noticed how most of the people who come to mass were the adults to elderly, how someone his age was rarely seen.

They soon left him alone, and though he was saddened by the fact that he hadn't made any friends, well, _who needs them_? He thought. _I only need one person, and that is God. _

---

"I'm sorry class; the wind was so fierce today that it blew me away. I had to run back for miles to return to teach you, my beloved students!" came the reason; Naruto saw the students roll their eyes at his antics and simultaneously shouted. 'Liar!'

After that episode, the students started opening their books to where they left off. Naruto tried to see what page they are working on but unsuccessful. He realized that if he wanted to catch up, he would really have to work hard.

He sighed again. Working hard was something he sucked on doing. It was only through sheer determination that he hadn't manage to screw things up.

The silver-haired teacher was writing something at the board and he read it. As soon as he got the idea of their lesson, the blonde proceeded to look for the page with a similar heading and information.

"Ok, today, we will be discussing more about the supply and demand curve. Can anybody define them?" Kakashi-sensei—as Naruto came to know—asked.

Several hands shot up to the air. Those eyes studied and thought and the blonde tensed when those yes came on to rest on him.

Those eyes curved into what seemed like a smile. He wouldn't really know as half of the teacher's face is covered with a mask. "I forgot that we have a new student in class," he started and Naruto shook his head to signal him to stop.

Instead of consenting, Kakashi was merely amused. He gestured Naruto to come up and introduce himself. Being the obedient child he wanted, complied and slowly walked in front.

He began talking, and as he finished, he felt someone's eyes burn into him.

He looked around to find that person and he came in contact with dark, half-lidded eyes. He immediately cast his own blue downwards after and hurried back to his place at the farthest corner, before anybody else could ask him questions.

"Well, that was interesting. Be sure to make your new classmate welcome kids. And don't forget to always be punctual!" said the teacher when he ended his class and Naruto heard few distinct voices saying 'Yeah, right why should we?' or 'Speak for yourself, you lazy sensei'. He wanted to laugh at the remarks, but he was afraid that they would take it the wrong way and resent him for it. He didn't like being hated and he also promised not to do things that would become a reason for other to hate him.

_Too late for that now_. With a sigh, a customary action for him now, he fixed his bag and jotted down all his assignments on a piece of paper before he walked out the room and turned his back away from it. When he reached the front entrance, he realized that he brought no umbrella and therefore, going home dry is not an option.

He walked forward and closed his eyes as the wind, gentle and careful, hit his face. He could still feel those eyes prickling his body and under its scrutiny he was shivering. His mind suddenly came barging with questions and it left him no peace. It was never meant to be that way. He shouldn't have caught someone's attention or gaze and he was supposed to be a flower on the wall—alone and left forgotten.

But those eyes made him think otherwise.

He was certain he had sent those pair of dark eyes before. Maybe in the cafeteria, but there were so many of them with the same color shade. Those eyes were conveying something, as if sensing him, studying him, analyzing him. He suppressed a shudder when he thought that he was one of the bully's friends. No doubt that he would be fending them off one of these days.

As he thought of the day behind him, he also still can't forgive himself for threatening another student. _It seems like avoiding making enemies is impossible now. _His pace slowed until he stopped. The sky was still murky gray, and the clouds rolled off each other. This was how he felt that day, the very first time he stepped outside the seminary since, the very first time he experienced that outside world.

It taught him a few things.

And one of those is that it is impossible to stay hidden all your life.

After all, just because you _pretend_ not to see them, doesn't mean they'll _pretend _not to see you.

**-Continued-**

---

**Plena Session means Formal Session **

**Review?**


	4. Quatro: Transeat

_**Sic Itur Ad Astra **_

_Quatro: Transeat_

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

A raven-haired boy stepped out of gym class and wandered down the hallways before the start of the next one he has. He had Electives next, together with Shikamaru and Shino, and he was not really excited at all. Although math is considered a universal language for it doesn't change wherever part of the world you go, it still does feel boring to study it.

Earlier, gym class was pretty much easy as pie. They only had practice for the upcoming Sports Festival that he will be taking part in. It was a voluntary event, and since he did like to play several sports, he decided to waste his time there, if only to stay in school for longer hours to practice. That way, he won't get to see his _beloved_ family until late.

Electives was at third floor, and he spent his time walking leisurely along the grounds. His pace was slackened, as he was trying to regulate his heartbeat to normal, resting as he was thinking on the way. Whatever he was thinking of, it was something he would rather not share to anyone of his friends. Not that they would ask anyway. They know better than do _that_ and stretch the limits of their friendship.

A few minutes of walking and he arrived, taking his usual seat beside the pony-tailed boy who, as usual, was taking his sweet time sleeping as they were waiting for their teacher to arrive.

What surprised Sasuke that time was the sudden movement that Shikamaru roused and the dark-haired boy woke up suddenly. He quirked a brow at this. "What made you wake up? I doubt that it's my fault,"

The boy yawned and straightened, but went back to his original position again. "Nothing. I just met him,"

"Met who?"

"_Him,_" asserted the lazy boy.

By 'him', Sasuke understood that the person they were now talking about was the boy from the event that happened in the cafeteria that day. Shikamaru's abrupt interest to tell him peak his curiosity. "Why are you telling me about him?" he asked, his voice maintaining the indifference he had.

A shrug. "Just thought you'd be interested. It looked like you were in the cafeteria," those dark orbs spoke volumes. Sasuke hated how he could be so damn astute about his surroundings. But he decided that learning more about that person wouldn't hurt him.

"So what did you learn?"

If the boy could smirk, he would have. But he didn't have the mood to match what he was thinking. "His name," he said simply.

"No shit,"

"Uzumaki, Naruto,"

"What about that?" a slightly irritated voice.

"That's his name," another simple reply.

"What good will knowing his name brings me?" Sasuke demanded on a silent voice. Shikamaru didn't flinch at the tone he was emanating.

"Nothing. But you did ask," and that was the end of it. The stoic boy didn't know how the genius always managed to end their conversation, but he always did.

The class soon started, and everyone took out their things. The teacher began droning out his lesson for the day and for the first time he didn't feel the need to listen.

---

At his last subject, Naruto did not administer another screw up, and that gave him a signal to be relieved, at the very least. When the final bell rang, he immediately went to his locker, deposited his books that he wouldn't need for the night and went straight back to the seminary, hoping to assist Father Marquez on his daily six o'clock mass down at the chapel.

The place was empty when he returned from school. He wove around the area and asked some of he students whether they had seen the priest and they told the blonde kid that Father Marquez already went ahead of him. Naruto slouched his shoulders and proceeded back to his room and do his assignments. After all, if Father was already there, it meant that he would not make it in time for the mass.

His work was consistent, although when he started his school work (he treated it differently from other 'works'), it was like he was a mechanical robot, just doing the assigned tasks efficiently, but without any thought of it at all. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was to finish the home works and pray that tomorrow would not come. But he knew that could never happen.

As he pondered on the day's events, he learned that he could not make himself entirely invisible to the public, so instead, he thought of just trying to blend in. his thinking led to the dark-haired boy who was staring at him through the whole of Economics time (he also learnt that the boy's name is Shikamaru) and shuddered. It was the first time someone stared at him like that.

_But no, _he countered rapidly. _It was not the first time someone stared at me as if they were burning my insides from the outside. _Another dark-haired boy strolled in his mind and this time, it was the one who interrupted the Holy Eucharist.

_I would never forgive that boy. _He said in his mind, although he knew better than that. _He disrespected the Lord. It is unforgivable! _His beliefs started clouding his mind of what he feels to do rather than what he should do. He didn't recognize that sudden change in his attitude. He didn't see it coming at all.

---

Shikamaru held a triumphant smile at the end of the day. In his room, he kept on busying himself with ideas on how much the next day's events would affect the stoic boy he wanted to change.

It was not for him, and he knew that he would get nothing from it, but he was someone who would be determined enough if only to have a few moments of entertainment. Never mind that fact that Sasuke would most likely kill him for meddling in his life, since it was the Uchiha's fault for letting him sense his interest on the new boy.

No one should bombard Shikamaru's head with ideas.

He was hopeless this time. His mind told him that it was too much work, but his other self whispered adamantly that they should continue on with the plan. Well, actually, it was never a plan in the first place. In reality, he just wanted to see what will happen when the two finally meet and of course, he would push their _buttons. _Tactfully.

Another smile threatened to spread across his face. It was scary.

But this is just the way he is. And no one could ever change that.

"Ok, that's creepy," another voice joined in his mind and he realized that someone was now talking to him.

Shikamaru frowned at once. "Stop going inside people's rooms without bothering to knock, Ino," he reprimanded the blonde girl.

Ino huffed haughtily. "It's just _you, _Shikamaru,"

"Well, thanks for the compliment," was the sardonic reply.

Ino sat on the desk table, studying Shikamaru's features. "You're planning something,"

Those dark orbs narrowed slightly. "What do you know?" trust Ino to be so blunt.

"Enough. You can never hide things from me, Shika,"

Shikamaru sighed. There was a point in his lifetime where he thought that Ino was just a nosy girl that's so troublesome, but sometimes, he had his doubts. He, then, settled into the fact that it was a girl thing to become so intuitive.

"So, what are you planning?" Came the question. Shikamaru just knew that Ino was dying to take part in this.

"Nothing," an answer followed by a yawn. "I just intended to watch,"

"Watch my ass. You're a lousy liar,"

"No, you're just nosy for your own good,"

"I am not," her voice was indignant.

A sigh from the lazy boy. "Yes, you are, and I'm not going to argue with you about this because it's troublesome,"

"You think everything is troublesome,"

"Because they are,"

Another bout of temper passed and Ino smirked. "It's ok if you won't tell me, Shika. I do have ways of finding out," she said, an air of confidence around her.

"Yeah, well, just don't be too disappointed when you find nothing,"

Ino stuck her tongue out of Shikamaru and scurried on ahead, closing the door behind her.

_Man, girls really are troublesome._

**-Continued-**

I'm sorry for the long update period. My computer broke down (again) and I just had it repaired by my cousin this Christmas. I'm really depressed this holiday season, so I do hope that you would make me happy with your simple yet encouraging reviews. I do want to have many reviews, but as long as there are people reading my fics, I won't abandon them. But it is good to hear out your opinions…

**Transeat means 'Let it Pass'**

**Review?**


End file.
